


Red

by eightninetwo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/pseuds/eightninetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sunggyu writes a fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> For that one brat.

“In a place and time where you are Junhee, I’ll be your mystery man.” Sunggyu says.

“What.”

“Well, there has to be some fanfiction of that somewhere!”

Hoya snorts. “Okay but what makes you think I want you to be that man?”

Sunggyu shrugs and laughs. “I have a nice car.”

Hoya continues to stare at him dryly.

“It’s true!”

“You’re not doing a good job of convincing me, hyung. Write your own fanfiction or something.”

Sunggyu huffs and narrows his already-narrow eyes at the younger man who just laughs.

 

\---

  
**Title:** The Mystery Man  
 **Author:** stateofksk428  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairing:** Sunggyu x Junhee  
 **Summary:** AU. Set in a dimension where Sunggyu is not Infinite’s cool leader and Hoya is really Kang Junhee.

It all started on that not so fine day when Junhee was leaving the hospital after work. It was late, and he was tired. All the cabs that passed were already hired, and on hindsight Junhee supposed he should have called for one before he left his office with everything in disarray.

Five minutes later and Junhee was already exhausted, but there were still no empty cabs in sight. He cursed the stupid overtime hours he put in and started making his way to the nearest bus stop. He didn’t make it ten steps out the building before it started pouring out of nowhere.

“Really?”

Junhee sighed, resigned to his fate, and quickened his footsteps across the gravel road that separated the hospital building from the bus stop. He didn’t see the flashy red car turning onto that road and he didn’t hear it until it was too late. The honk blared in his ears and the screech was so close that Junhee thought that was it, his life was over. He felt a pang of regret over not having had a real decent boyfriend yet because all the hot ones were jerks. At least he had some decent enough fucks. But oh, right, the stupid red car that was about to knock into him...

Junhee thought of Yoonjae and wondered if he’d meet him in another life.

He felt a sharp pain shoot through his back and when he opened his eyes half a minute later, he was staring into the face of a hooded dark figure. Well, it would be a face if he could actually see a face, but all he saw was really just darkness. Junhee blinked. Nope, the thing was still there. He was either in hell or heaven then. He couldn’t tell. He believed he would go to heaven because he’d been a saint all his life. But surely there weren’t creepy dark hooded figures in heaven.

So, hell, then.

Junhee closed his eyes again and sighed aloud.

“Are you alright?”

Wait. Junhee opened his eyes and stared at the face as best as he could with the rain splattering on him. Then he felt big hands on his arms and the next second he was being pulled upright.

The figure snapped his fingers in front of Junhee’s face. “Hey, are you alright?”

Junhee nodded, still confused.

“Oh, good. I’m sorry, my headlights are spoilt and I didn’t see you. Do you need a doctor?”

Junhee shook his head. If he could hear frowns, which he thought he could, he heard the figure frowning.

“I’m sorry, can I do something for you then?”

“For starters, you could get me out of the rain.”

There was a bit of hesitation, then the figure helped Junhee to his feet. The figure picked up Junhee’s bag for him too, and ushered him to his car, opening the door for him. “Get in, I’ll send you wherever you’re going as an apology.”

Junhee was about to protest, say he doesn’t just get into strangers’ cars, but at that moment it seemed like a fantastic idea. So he said nothing and climbed in. He was dripping wet but the figure didn’t say anything so whatever, really.

The figure shut the door quickly and hurried over to the driver’s side, getting in hastily and putting down Junhee’s bag in the backseat. He pulled down his hood and turned down the air-conditioning, dripping wet himself too because he didn’t bother with an umbrella when he got down to help Junhee.

Junhee glanced at him and resisted the urge to sigh. It was just his luck then. Except so far this guy hadn’t been a jerk yet. He might have almost run him over, but he went out of his way to help him. He was hot. Like, really hot. He was taller than Junhee, and he had these big, manly hands, and now that Junhee could see him in the low light, he had a pretty face too.

The figure looked over at him, and Junhee almost died. His eyes were considerably small, but he had the most beautiful nose that Junhee had ever seen, and it was almost godly when the light reflected off it. And his lips. His lips looked really—

“Where do you live?”

Junhee snapped back into reality and blinked at the man. “Uh.” Wasn’t it a bit too fast to want to go to his place?

“Oh my god, did you hit your head so hard you lost your memory? I’d better take you to the hospital.”

Junhee shook his head. “No, no, wait. I’m a doctor. I’m fine, really.”

“You’re a doctor.” The man echoed.

Junhee frowned. “Yes, I am. And I’m really fine.” Then he recalled. Right, the man said he’d take him home.

So Junhee rattled off the address of his bachelor’s pad.

The man nodded and spent way too long staring at him. “I’m Kim Sunggyu, anyway. And I’m sorry.”

“Kang Junhee,” He said reflexively, and didn’t notice how the other man was looking at him as he groaned inwardly. Even his name sounded sexy. If he had really hurt his head, he’d already be asking really dumb questions. So Junhee was glad he didn’t.

They spent the rest of the car ride in silence, and Junhee started shivering slightly despite the air-conditioning being turned off. He looked down at his clothes for the first time since he got into the car, and realized his white dress shirt was stuck to his body like cling wrap. Good thing he worked out regularly, it paid off for occasions like this.

He glanced over at the man again and regretted that he was in a hoodie. His gaze fell upon the man’s thighs, though, and they looked delicious in his skinny jeans. Junhee swallowed nervously and looked away. The man had turned on his audio system halfway through the ride, and they were halfway through Taylor Swift’s “I Knew You Were Trouble” when the car pulled up under Junhee’s block.

Junhee thanked him hastily and tried to reach backwards for his bag, but Sunggyu did too and they ended up bumping into each other. When both of them turned to look at each other, Junhee realized they were really close. Far too close for comfort. He could see Sunggyu’s lashes in the light and damn were they long. His nose, though, if Junhee just leaned forward an inch...

Instead he leaned back, trying furiously not to blush.

Sunggyu leaned towards the backseat the rest of the way this time and got Junhee’s bag. Then he got out of the car and walked over to open the door for Junhee. It wasn’t raining anymore, but it seemed really romantic anyway. Junhee let him. He was supposed to be an injured victim of a car accident anyway. He could afford being on the receiving end of some chivalry. Whoever said chivalry didn’t exist in modern day just didn’t meet the right guy.

Junhee got out of the car, and reached out to get his bag from Sunggyu.

“I’ll walk you to your place and make sure you get there fine.”

Seriously. “Um.”

“It’s not a problem, really.”

Junhee regretted that Sunggyu had to run into him in the rain and that his seats were all left wet with rain. If only they met under different circumstances...

It was weird. Sunggyu was still holding Junhee’s bag as they stood at opposite corners in the elevator. When it eventually came to a halt and the doors opened at the 17th floor, both of them got out without a word, Sunggyu following after Junhee. They stopped in front of Junhee’s door. And as Junhee unlocked the door, he could swear Sunggyu was raking his eyes down his back.

Sunggyu was visibly flustered when Junhee turned back to him.

“Thank you for everything. I’m really fine now.” Junhee took his bag from Sunggyu and stepped into his apartment. He spent the next five minutes—okay, maybe just half a minute—considering if he should invite his saviour in for a drink. He decided on yes, although that wasn’t really his decision. It was just the impulsive side of him. He turned back to Sunggyu, and ran his fingers through his damp hair. “Well, I’d invite you in for a drink but it’s pretty late—”

“Not at all, I’d be grateful if you did because I’m kind of freezing.”

Fuck, he was interested, then. Junhee licked his lips as he subtly gave Sunggyu a once-over. “Sure, come in.”

Sunggyu smiled and nodded.

When Junhee came out of the kitchen with a cup of warm milk for each of them, Sunggyu was still pacing around near the door. Right, his clothes were wet. He handed Sunggyu a cup, and the man thanked him before sipping from it, and letting out the most obscene sound Junhee had ever heard in his life. All from a cup of warm milk.

“Um, do you need a change of clothes? I think mine can fit you.”

Sunggyu shook his head and smiled widely at Junhee. “It’s alright, this is good enough,” he held up the cup to Junhee, then drank more from it.

Junhee finished his cup in three gulps, put it down on the table, and wondered if it was inappropriate if he started stripping right there. The wetness of his shirt was making him feel very uncomfortable though. He excused himself and disappeared to his room, coming back out in a black wifebeater and track pants. He handed Sunggyu a white t-shirt and a pair of black slacks. “You can use the bathroom.”

Sunggyu didn’t turn him down, and instead took the clothes graciously from him and finished the rest of his milk before heading to the bathroom.

When he reappeared, Junhee’s breath caught. Now that the hoodie was out of the way, he noticed how good Sunggyu’s body looked. His arms filled the sleeves of the t-shirt, and neckline was just low enough for Junhee to notice the flawlessness of his skin. The curves of his chest showed through the shirt and Junhee let his gaze fall lower. The slacks hung low on Sunggyu’s waist, his butt curves emphasized just fine. Fuck. Was it acceptable to jump a stranger who just knocked him over?

There was no reason that it wasn’t.

So Junhee opened his mouth to speak, except he wasn’t quick enough.

“I still feel bad for knocking you over even though you’re fine. Can I make it up to you with dinner someday? I’ll need to return you these clothes too, anyway.”

_Fuck, you can make it up to me right now by giving me the best fuck of my_ — Junhee nodded. “Sure. Oh.” He quickly ran to get a namecard out and handed it to Sunggyu.

Sunggyu exchanged one with him.

Junhee took it and stared. He was the Creative Director of an advertising agency. That would explain the fancy red car.

“I should get going then, Dr. Kang.”

“The name’s just Junhee. And yeah it’s late. Thanks for everything.”

“I’m just glad you aren’t going to sue me for knocking you over.” Sunggyu said, smiling.

Junhee shook his head as he walked Sunggyu to the door reluctantly.

When Sunggyu stepped out and was putting his shoes on, butt innocently waving in the air, Junhee knew that something had to have gone a bit off when he knocked his head earlier, because when Sunggyu stood back upright, Junhee was grabbing his hands and pulling him in, shoes and all.

Sunggyu didn’t even have time to react when Junhee closed the door, pushed him onto it and closed in on him, hands on his shoulders. Sunggyu didn’t have time to reply either when Junhee’s face was a couple of inches from his as he said, “I hope you like men,” because the next moment his lips crashed onto Sunggyu’s.  
He did, though, but it wasn’t like Junhee gave him a chance to say that.

Next thing Junhee knew, Sunggyu was kissing him back, and Junhee’s hands were on Sunggyu’s cheeks, cupping them as he kissed him hard. They both tasted like milk, and Sunggyu’s mouth provided a heat that Junhee’s tongue lapped up hungrily.

Junhee had his hands all over Sunggyu’s chest when he pressed on Junhee’s and pushed him away gently. They stared at each other for a while, both knowing that they wanted the same things.

“I really should get my shoes off first.” Sunggyu said, a bit of regret in his tone for having to break the kiss.

Junhee laughed and nodded.

Sunggyu took them off much faster than when he was putting them on, and Junhee briefly wondered if he did the whole butt thing on purpose. When Sunggyu held his waist and pressed their bodies together, Junhee concluded that he did do that on purpose. Their lips met again, and Junhee was walking backwards, leading Sunggyu to his room.

Their movements were frantic, desperate, and both wifebeater and t-shirt tossed onto the floor before they even got there. None of them knew where the urgency came from, all they knew was that they wanted each other and they wanted each other now. When Junhee tumbled onto his bed, pulling Sunggyu onto him, the room was dark except for the light spilling in from outside the door and the bit of moonlight from the window.  
Junhee tugged down Sunggyu’s slacks, well, his slacks, and grinned when he noticed that the man was wearing red briefs. “Briefs, hmm?”

“I had a presentation today and these are my good luck ones.” Sunggyu shrugged and smiled.

Fuck. Self-confidence was so hot. “Good luck, indeed.” Junhee smirked, hooking his fingers into the sides and pushed the red briefs down.

Sunggyu’s half-hard cock looked even better now that it was not hidden away. And owner of said cock took Junhee’s lip-licking as his cue to pull off his track pants.

“Oh. No underwear?”

Junhee shrugged. “I took them off when I changed out of my wet pants just now. Well, saves you the trouble.”

Sunggyu laughed. “I don’t mind the trouble. But I don’t mind this either, of course.”

“I guess you wouldn’t.” Junhee grinned and pulled Sunggyu onto him again once all the redundant clothes were out of the way.

Their lips immediately mashed together again, teeth clinking as they devoured each other. Junhee’s hands pawed at Sunggyu’s chest, and Sunggyu was sliding his hands under Junhee’s body, grabbing his butt as their cocks rubbed against each other. The taller man had his legs in between Junhee’s, and he spread them wider, resulting in the younger man wrapping his legs around his waist.

Junhee ran his hands downwards, wrapping one around Sunggyu’s thick cock and pressed it against his own, holding both together and starting to stroke roughly. The muffled sound Sunggyu emitted at that was incredibly hot, and Junhee wanted Sunggyu. Wanted him. Wanted all of him. Wanted to hear more of those delightful little noises. Wanted to feel more of him. Wanted him inside.

Sunggyu had to have sensed it from the way Junhee began rubbing Sunggyu’s cock lower against himself. Pulling one hand away from Junhee’s pert behind, Sunggyu let that hand wander across his thigh, then between his legs. He peeled his lips from Junhee’s and nibbled his way up the sharp jawline. Junhee took the chance.

“I want you in me, Sunggyu.”

Sunggyu grinned as he teased Junhee’s hole with his long fingers. “Figured.”

Junhee almost couldn’t respond from the explosion of feelings. Sunggyu didn’t stop rubbing his fingers. Junhee bit his lip and managed to get out, “Condoms in the top drawer.”

“Of course.” Sunggyu paused his movements for a moment, got the condoms from exactly where Junhee said they would be, and tore the foil of a random one. He couldn’t really tell what the colour was, but it smelled faintly like vanilla. In any case, Sunggyu hardly cared. Now wasn’t the time to, anyway. He unrolled the condom around his cock hastily, then pressed the tip to Junhee’s hole.

Junhee’s chest was heaving slightly and his eyes were wide with anticipation as he looked up at Sunggyu. And the abrupt cry from Junhee when Sunggyu entered him made the older man stop.

“Are you okay?”

Junhee nodded, taking a deep breath then exhaling slowly.

Sunggyu pushed in slowly, his teeth gritted in concentration. “You’re tight. When was the last time you got fucked?”

“A while,” Junhee admitted.

“Should’ve said so. I would have made this feel better for you. If you need me to stop, I will.”

Junhee wanted to swoon. But he held it back and instead said, “No, just continue.”

“As you wish, Doctor.”

Now Junhee wanted to roll over and die.

Sunggyu, however, pressed on, and resisted the urge to come from Junhee’s tightness. It was undeniable, though, that Junhee was really sexy, and Sunggyu was trying really hard to keep his orgasm at bay. He pushed slowly into the tight heat, knowing it was going to be hard to last long.

Junhee winced, his knuckles getting pale from gripping Sunggyu’s shoulders, as Sunggyu’s lips found his skin again, nipping lightly at the crook of his shoulder. His grip grew tighter the deeper Sunggyu buried himself, and he figured his ass would probably hurt like fuck in the morning, but it’d be worth it. He tilted his head, trying to find Sunggyu’s lips with his own, and Sunggyu complied, changing his focus from the soft skin on Junhee’s neck to his soft lips instead.

If Junhee had an ounce less of self-control, the moment Sunggyu managed to tear a loud gasp from him, he would have come. Explosively, no less. But it felt so good he just needed to feel it again. “God, Sunggyu, harder.” He was mumbling into Sunggyu’s mouth, but Sunggyu knew anyway.

The thrusts grew harder, faster, and Sunggyu’s cock hit his sweet spot every single time, drawing the most erotic sounds from Junhee.

Everything happened really fast from then; both of them were grinding against each other hard, lips pressed roughly against each other’s but not really kissing, and then they were both gasping, stilling, crying out each other’s names as they came.

When it was over, Sunggyu just rolled onto his side, leaving an arm draped across Junhee’s body. He leaned over for a moment to press a light kiss to Junhee’s cheek, then smiled and moved back into his position.

“Seems like I got you all wet again.”

Junhee laughed. "I'm not complaining this time."

“Do you have tissues though? Unless you’d like to take a shower.” Sunggyu grinned at him.

Junhee took a moment before breathing out a “yes”.

***

“So I think I definitely must have hurt my head last night because I don’t do this.”

“Will I have to hurt your head to make you do this again then?”

“I’m definitely not doing this again, though.” Junhee admitted. “I’m interested in pursuing something more than this.” He turned to face Sunggyu, who was already looking at him with his elbow propped up. “I called in sick by the way. Being in the rain and all kind of gave me a cold.”

“Funny, I did the same thing.”

“So...” Junhee raised his brows at Sunggyu as his lips curled into a slight smile.  
Sunggyu returned the smile. “Let’s warm each other up again, shall we?”

***

It was almost evening by the time any of them were willing to leave Junhee’s warm bed and they sat across each other in a rather expensive looking restaurant that Sunggyu insisted on bringing Junhee to.

By noon, both of them were already too tired to go on and had spent the rest of the day cuddling and talking. In hindsight, they were probably moving too fast, but right then none of them cared. They enjoyed each other’s company, and went from discussing their career choices to arguing over their favourite type of tea. So now they were out for dinner because Sunggyu said he had yet to make it up to Junhee for knocking him over.

Dinner was a somewhat romantic affair, and ended with Sunggyu bringing Junhee out on a drive to a pretty vantage point where you could see the bright lights and skyline. They were sitting on the hood of Sunggyu’s red car when it all started.

“I know, it went in the wrong order. I completely skipped the dating phase and honestly, I want to do that with you. I want to bring you out on dates, realize how right we fit together, make you want me, and then make you mine. I just met you last night yet I already feel like I’ve known you forever. But let me start from the beginning and do this the way it should go.” Sunggyu reached for Junhee’s hand. “So let’s date.”

Junhee smiled and leaned towards Sunggyu to kiss his lips lightly. “Sure.”

That was 2007.

***

By 2012, Junhee had already unofficially moved into Sunggyu’s place for quite a while. Sunggyu was still driving that red car because it was a sort of unspoken agreement between both of them that he’d keep this car perhaps until they moved into the next phase of their lives. It was special, after all, and quite frankly, Sunggyu knew that this car would be with him forever even if he bought another one.

So when Junhee walked out of that high school reunion dinner, he was a happy man. He had said nothing of what he had been up to, because he had always been someone who put his friends above himself. He was happy that they were all happy. But he was happier when Sunggyu went to pick him up, albeit being a little late because he was stuck with a client.

Junhee knew he couldn’t ask for more. Sunggyu was everything he wanted and more. People often said that first loves don’t last; they also said that love at first sight doesn’t exist. So maybe it was more of lust than love at first sight when he and Sunggyu first met, but the spark that started when they did was still there and it was only growing stronger.

Sunggyu leaned over to kiss Junhee’s cheek as he got into the car. “Well, bet your first love isn’t having as much mind-blowing sex as you are. Also he’s not having mind-blowing sex with you, so, his loss.”

Junhee pushed Sunggyu’s head just as he was driving off, making the car swerve a little.

“Hey!”

“Just drive, hyung.”

Sunggyu just pouted while Junhee smiled. He never once regretted the day he had to put in those overtime hours and get almost knocked over by that stupid red car in that dramatic rain. He never regretted being hung up over his one real crush for years, then dating insensitive jerks for the rest of the time. He’d do all of those again in a heartbeat if it meant he’d meet Sunggyu.

His life couldn’t be better.

 

\---

 

“Hyung, you made him sound like he was desperate for guys! He wasn’t, okay!”

“Shut up, I write what I want.”

Hoya rolls his eyes. “You ruined such a great character. Also, you made yourself sound like the most perfect man on Earth.”

“I am.”

Hoya hits Sunggyu’s arm repeatedly until Sunggyu surrenders.

“Okay, okay! I’m not! You are!”

“That’s better.” Hoya smiles sweetly.

“So...?”

Hoya blinks at Sunggyu.

“Did I convince you..?”

Hoya makes a big show of pondering over it, even tapping his chin.

Sunggyu just watches him.

“No—”

Sunggyu pounces on Hoya before he could finish whatever he was about to say. Then they spend the rest of the day in bed pretending to be Kang Junhee and Sunggyu-who-was-not-Infinite’s-cool-leader.

_Note from Lee Howon: Sunggyu hyung is an idiot_


End file.
